spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Tapped Out
SpongeBob: Tapped Out is an app game by Kidboy24 that was available in the App Store or Google Play. In the video game, Patrick sets the whole Bikini Bottom on fire, and that all of it is destroyed. Now it's up to you and SpongeBob to rebuild it into an new and improved city! Unlike the other SpongeBob apps, the whole thing is in 3D, with the exception of cut scenes and the loading screens. It was originally Cosmobo's idea, however Kidboy24 edited it to make it new and better. Info ''OH NO! Patrick has accidentally set the fire for no reason and all of it is destroyed! Luckily, there were 2 guys who can help; SpongeBob and you! Help SpongeBob by rebuilding all of Bikini Bottom and become the Best Rebuilder In The World! Complete Tasks, Unlock New Characters, and more! This hard-working app will be released on April 1st!'' Note: SpongeBob : Tapped Out is a free game, but there will be in-app purchases that you have to pay for. Levels Level One *Build SpongeBob's Pineapple *Select Patrick's Rock *Speed Up Patrick's Rock Level Two *Select The Krusty Krab *Speed Up The Krusty Krab *Send SpongeBob for a 1-hour shift at The Krusty Krab *Send Patrick to find a job. Level Three *Build Squidward's Easter Island Head House *Send Squidward to get fired *Build Sandy's Treedome Level Four *Build Barg 'N' Mart *Send SpongeBob Shopping *Send Patrick Shopping *Make Squidward Play The Clarinet *Build Mr. Krabs' Anchor House Level Five *Build The Mermalair *Buy Nat Peterson *Buy Fred Rechid *Buy Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine *Buy Piers Nivans *Build The BSAA Building *Build Chris' House *Build Piers' House *Send Chris and Piers on a mission *Send Jill shopping at Barg 'N' Mart Level Six *Buy MeeMee *Build MeeMee's house *Send MeeMee to bake cookies *Build Bikini Bottom High School Level Seven *Build the Bikini Bottomites neighborhood. *Build Leon's House *Build the Chum Bucket *Add a wall in the middle so that Plankton will never steal the formula. *Clear 10 burnt trees Level Eight *Build Bikini Bottom Recreation Center *Enter Squidward into the Clarinet Recital *Build the Bikini Bottom Police Center and Bikini Bottom Jail *Build road to Rock Bottom Level Nine *Build some trees *Build The Banana Kart *Build Bikini Bottom Clarinet Store *Send Squidward to find a new job *Send Squidward for a 1-hour shift at Bikini Bottom Clarinet Store *Send Squidward get the Job back at the Krusty Krab *Build The Krabby O'Monday's Level Ten *Build The Gym *Send Larry to the gym *Send Chris to the gym *Build The Boating School *Send Ms. Puff to teach the students about driving *Build The Drunken Clam *Send Chris, Fred, and Leon to drink at The Drunken Clam *Build The Hospital *Send Chris, Leon, and Fred to The Hospital for treatment from alcohol poisoning *Build The Beach *Build The Tricell Building *Send Chris to investigate at The Tricell Building *Build The Wenier Hunt Level Eleven *Build The Comedy Club *Send Roger Rabbit for a 1-hour shift in The Comedy Club. *Send Patrick to The Comedy Club *Build The Glove Universe shuttle *At Glove Universe, clean up the debris. *At Glove Universe, build the rollercoaster. *Send SpongeBob and Patrick to Glove Universe to ride the roller coaster. *At Glove Universe, build Bouncy Glove *At Glove Universe, hire a mascot. *At Glove Universe, build Glove Arcade. *At Glove Universe, build The Glove World Universe and Casino. *Send Chris, Leon, and Jake to Glove Universe to enjoy the bachelor party. *Send Piers to Glove Universe to work as a waiter for an hour shift. *Send Ada to Glove Universe to spy on them. *Build Fancy! *Send Chris and Jill out to dinner at Fancy. *Build Reef Cinema *Build Bikini Bottom Super Mega Mall *Send MeeMee to shop new clothes at The Super Mega Mall Level Twelve *Build The Krusty Towers *Send AiAi to relax at the Krusty Towers. *Build Helena's House *Send Leon on a date with Helena to Fancy! *Take SpongeBob and Patrick to Rock Bottom *Build Pizza Castle *At Glove Universe, build the gift shop *At Glove Universe, build the food cart *Build The Mothership *Send Crypto to The Krusty Krab *Send Jake to put a leash on Piers *Build the TV Station *Send Crypto to drink at The Drunken Clam *At Glove Universe, build The Glove Toss *Send AiAi to Glove Universe to run The Glove Toss *Send Patrick to Glove Universe to play The Glove Toss *Build The Bikini Bottom Airport *Send MeeMee, Jill, Helena, Sherry, and Sandy on a 3-day business trip *At Glove Universe, build Tunnel of Love *Send Roger Rabbit to Glove Universe to run The Tunnel of Love Level 13 *Build The Town Hall *Build The Park *Send SpongeBob to the park. *Send Jill to The Hospital *Send Patrick to clean his house *Build Ice Cream City *Buy the SFW cast *Visit Other Bikini Bottom *Build The Cinema *Force MeeMee to wake the dead Level 14 *Send SpongeBob to work for 24 hours *Send MeeMee to watch a teaser of Lock Evolution: Evolved *Get Sandy and SpongeBob in an relationship *Make all customers go to the Krusty Krab *Feed all your towns people *Build Monopoly Arena and unlock Mr. Monopoly Level 15 *Build SBFW HQ and unlock Tarvis Level 16 * Build Noob Boy Headquarters and unlock RTheNoob. Updates Updates are content added to the app for a certain amount of time. Quests in updates you can do whatever level you are on. Easter 2014 The Easter 2014 started on Palm Sunday and ended on Easter Sunday. (Tap on eggs to collect them so you can purchase exclusive items!) *Make Bikini Bottomites prepare for Easter *Make Patrick stuff his mouth with Chocolate *Build Giant Easter Egg *Make Ada hunt bunnies *Make MeeMee paint eggs Earth Day 2014 The Earth Day 2014 Update started on Earth Day and ended on April 30th, 2014. (Collect seeds to make trees and then use the leaves to purchase items!) *Make Bikini Bottomites garden the town. *Build Jellyfish Fields *Send SpongeBob and Patrick Jellyfishing. *Make MeeMee and Leon give out posters. *Build the Bikini Bottom Dump and the Recycling Center *Make Ada recycle things. Mother's Day 2014 The Mother's Day 2014 update started May 4, 2014 and will end on Mother's Day. (Find hidden love poems and use them to buy exclusive items!) *Make Squidward compose a song for his mother. *Make a love poem for Margaret SquarePants. *Remind the citizens of Bikini Bottom about Mother's Day. 4th of July 2014 The 4th of July 2014 update started July 1, 2014 and will end on July 27, 2014 (Find fireworks and TNT fireworks and use them to buy exclusive items!) *Remind the citizens of Bikini Bottom about 4th of July. *Make Chris and Piers honor the operatives who died from biohazard missions. *Send SpongeBob to set up fireworks. *Send MeeMee, Patrick, and SpongeBob to the beach. Back To School! 2014 The Back to School 2014 update started August 1, 2014 and ends August 31, 2014. (Collect school supplies and use them to buy exclusive items!) *Remind the teachers and students about back to school. *Send Pearl, MeeMee, AiAi, and others to school. *Send SpongeBob and Patrick to Boating School. *Send Wesker to kidnap Jill. *Make Jill a slave for Wesker. *Buy The School Bus Halloween 2014 The Halloween 2014 update started October 1, 2014 and ends November 3, 2014 (Collect candy and use them to buy exclusive items!) *Remind the citizens of Bikini Bottom about Halloween. *Make Chris rescue Jill from Wesker *Buy Halloween decorations *Invite everyone to the Halloween Party at the Krusty Krab. *Build The Halloween Candy Store *Send all operatives to the BSAA for a special mission. *Send SpongeBob to pick out a costume. Thanksgiving Update The Thanksgiving 2014 Update will start November 4, 2014 and ends on November 29, 2014 (Collect turkeys to get exclusive items!) *Tell SpongeBob to get a live turkey for the dinner. *Invite 15 of the townspeople to the Thanksgiving Dinner. *Tell SpongeBob to get ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. *Invite your guests in for the dinner and eat! *Send Chris to kill a turkey. Christmas Update The Christmas 2014 Update will start on November 30, 2014 and ends on December 31, 2014. (Collect presents and candy canes to buy exclusive items) *Build Santa's Grotto *Tell SpongeBob and Patrick to write a list *Make Squidward and Chris dress up as Santa *Send all of the characters shopping (Thanksgiving, Black Friday and Black Monday only) *Get Chris and Jill to kiss under the mistletoe. *Buy Christmas decorations. New Years Update 2015 The New Years Update started on December 31, 2014 and ended January 29, 2015. TBA Valentine's Day Update 2015 The Valentine's Day Update went from February 1, 2015 to February 28, 2015. TBA Spring Break Update 2015 The Spring Break Update went from March 1, 2015 to March 26, 2015. *Make MeeMee pick flowers *Make SpongeBob find eggs *Make Patrick hunt down the Easter Bunny *Make Squidward undecorate SpongeBob's house Summer Vacation Update 2015 (Tropical Areas) The Summer Vacation Update went from March 15, 2015 to May 1, 2015. This is the alternative to the Spring Break Update for Tropical regions. *Make Sandy do the hula *Make SpongeBob take his clothes off *Make Patrick throw winter clothes at himself *Make AiAi and MeeMee kiss 4th Of July 2015 *Same as last years Halloween 2015 *Same as last year except it's ends on November 18th, there's new characters from RE: Outbreak and costumes and quests. *Get rid of the zombies. *Build The Bikini Bottom University *Send George or Yoko to the University. *Collect Daylight samples. *Make SpongeBob freak out *Send the cowards to watch Fishermen 4. *Make Squidward dress up as the Fishermen and scare SpongeBob and Patrick. *Make Alyssa write a report about the zombies. *Make Jim go to the Bikini Bottom Subway system. *Make AiAi or MeeMee roll over the monsters. *Get rid of the ghosts. *Get rid of the B.O.W.s. *Get rid of the spiders. August Update *Build the Tiki Hut *Tell Chris to sunbathe *Build Bikini Holiday Park *Build Goo Lagoon *Tell Roger Rabbit to swim *Tell Mr. Krabs to sell Krabby Patties at the beach LE: Evolved Update It was revealed in the Halloween Update that there will be a huge update that will be based on the movie called Lock Evolution: Evolved. It was supposed to happen on May 2015, but a lot of postponing ended up moving the update to 2016. This section's categories will include: *The main characters evolving * Making your own music for the band * Seeing Deleted Scenes of the movie * Humans?! *COMING SOON! Do Not Edit it until 2016!* Cutscenes Oops! Patrick accidentally set Bikini Bottom on fire! Luckily, all of the people were in Rock Bottom to wait out the disaster. But, a week later, they were still in Rock Bottom! SpongeBob wants to know why they were still here, so he got to Bikini Bottom to find out all of it is destroyed! He decided if they wanted to go back to Bikini Bottom, he has to rebuild the new Bikini Bottom on top of the old, destroyed world. And so, that starts the app game! Reunion! Patrick finds out that almost half of the Bikini Bottom was built. He tries finding his parents but they ended up back on his rock house. The three of them reunited and they were glad that they were okay. Thus, Patrick's parents can be bought for free. Re-opening of Glove Universe! SpongeBob re-opens the Glove Universe with one final touch. All of the Bikini Bottomites were really excited that Glove Universe is back! SpongeBob and Patrick also rides a roller-coaster. Hospital Test Squidward opens a hospital but Patrick blows it up. Characters Main *SpongeBob - Start The Game *Gary- Start The Game *Patrick - Build Patrick's Rock *Mr. Krabs - Build The Krusty Krab *Squidward - Build Squidward's Easter Island Head House *Sandy - Build Sandy's Treedome *Pearl - Build Mr. Krabs' Anchor House *Mermaid Man - Build The Mermalair *Barnacle Boy - Build The Mermaliar *Plankton - Build the Chum Bucket *Karen - Build the Chum Bucket *Larry The Lobster - Build the Gym *Mrs. Puff - Build the Boating School Other *Nat Peterson - 5 Krabby Patties *Fred Rechid - 10 Krabby Patties *Chris Redfield - 3 Krabby Patties *Jill Valentine - 4 Krabby Patties *Piers Nivans - 6 Krabby Patties *MeeMee - 10 Krabby Patties * SFW Cast- 1,000 Krabby Patties *Ada Wong - Level Five *Leon - Level Seven/Build Leon's House *Jellyfishing Owner- Earth Day Update Only- Build Jellyfish Fields *AiAi - Build The Banana Kart *Carl - Build The Krabby O'Monday's *Albert Wesker - Build The Tricell Building *Excella - Build The Tricell Building *Jake Muller - Level Nine. *Roger Rabbit - Build The Comedy Club. *Sherry Birkin - Live Nine. *Dr. Forrest - Build The Hospital *Helena Harper - Level Twelve/Build Helena's House *Cryptosporidium - Build The Mothership *Angel, My Guardian Angel - Unlocked while finishing the Thanksgiving update. *Carlos Oliveria - Unlock him by completing a task in either the Valentine's Day Update or the Spring Break Update. *Patrick's Mother - Free *Patrick's Father - Free Aliases Aliases of characters that can be bought to change the outfits. Exercise Outfit The exercise outfit is an normal outfit that is similar to the outfit seen in the normal loading screen. It's only for SpongeBob and Gary. It comes with an Blue Headband, Blue Gym Shorts and Blue Sneakers for SpongeBob, and Blue Turbo Shell & Blue Headband for Gary. It costs 30 Krabby Patties. Japanese Outfit The Japanese outfit is also a normal outfit. It's only for Chris. The outfit is the same as the one in RE6. It costs 60 Krabby Patties. Bunny Outfit The Bunny Outfit is an rare item in the Easter Update, and it's only for SpongeBob. It comes with a Bunny Costume just like the one in one of the SpongeBob episodes. It costs 20 eggs. Jellyfishing Outfit The Jellyfishing Outfit is an rare item in the Earth Day Update that is for SpongeBob and Patrick. It comes with a Safari Hat, Blue Glasses, a Jellyfishing Suit, and a Jellyfishing Net that is for both of them. The outfit is the same as the ones in SpongeBob's Last Stand. It costs 10 Leaves. I Heart Mom Outfit The I Heart Mom Outfit is an exclusive item in the Mother's Day update for Patrick, Squidward, and SpongeBob. It comes with a shirt that says I Love Mom on it, Red Pants, and a love poem that is held in hand, and when it is tapped, it opens to reveal the classic poem, "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you!" It can be bought for 40 love poems, which is hard to buy, as only 50 love poems are hidden in Bikini Bottom in the update. Red, White, and Blue Outfit The Red, White, and Blue Outfit is an exclusive item in the 4th of July update for Chris, Piers, SpongeBob and Patrick. It comes with Red Shirt (BSAA Red and White for Chris and Piers), Blue Shoes (SpongeBob only), and White Pants. It cost 30 fireworks. S.T.A.R.S. Outfit The S.T.A.R.S. Outfit is an exclusive item in the Halloween update for Chris, Wesker and Jill. Their outfits are the same from Resident Evil 1 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (Jill's second outfit). It cost 230 candy. Halloween Pack The Halloween Pack is a second item in the Halloween update for all the characters. It cost 10 candy for each character for each character (With the exception of The S.T.A.R.S. outfit). Santa Christmas 2014: FREE! Sexy Santa The Sexy Santa Outfit is an exclusive item in the Christmas update for Jill. It comes with a Santa hat and an outfit. It costs 79 candy canes. Sets Idiots *SpongeBob *Patrick *Patrick's Mother *Patrick's Father Smarties *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Karen *Crypto Krabs' Family *Mr. Krabs *Pearl *Krab's mother Fishes *Nat Peterson *Fred Rechid *Carl *Dr. Forrest *Perk Perchins Humans *Chris *Jill *Piers *Ada *Leon *Jake *Sherry *Wesker *Excella *Helena *Angel Superheroes *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy Animals *MeeMee *AiAi *Roger Rabbit Pets *Gary Other *Jellyfish Fields Owner *Larry The Lobster *Mrs. Puff Differences There are differences and alikes from SpongeBob Moves In #This game uses money and Krabby Patties, but you can collect jelly to trade for money or Krabby Patties. #You can send characters to work, but you still have to feed them. #You can tap on buildings for cash, but you still got to buy things from shops and restaurants. Gallery Loading Screens SpongeBob Tapped Out.jpg|No update SpongeBob Tapped Out Egg.jpg|Easter update SpongeBob Tapped Out Earth.jpg|Earth Day update Tapped out summer .jpg|Summer Update App Logos App.png|The old app logo on the home screen before you open it. SpongeBob Tapped Out App Icon.png|The 2015 icon Character Outfit Excersise.png|SpongeBob's Exercise Outfit 309px-Chris Extra Costume.jpg|Chris's Japanese Outfit TV Series A TV series may be created but it is very unlikely...... Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Kidboy24 Category:Apps Category:Star Car Entertainment Category:Recycled Article Category:Pages with red links Category:2014 Category:Mobile Games